dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:UltimateGohan98/Total Drama DBZRP Ep. 14: Modern Zero`s
This is a parody series of the Total Drama series. All likeness and all the other biz belongs to them and this is just aparody as stated before. All characters in this series are users here on DBZRP, and will be placed on a island competing for $100,000. Chris: "Last time on Total Dtama DBZRP". "Our campers learned what it feels like to be in the big house". "To break it down for you, 9k lost his mind, Gogeta lost his faith, Juicy Lasagna lost the challenge, and Cool Gogeta lost a chance at a $100,000 grand prize. "What do I have in store for our campers this week?" "And should I switch to a new shampoo?" "I mean look at my hair". "Ahem, find out on this week's episode of Total Drama DBZRP!". ~The campgrounds~ The campers lie sound asleep in their cabins getting some shuteye. However they are alarmed and woke up by the sounds of a Fire truck siren. Luka: "AAH!" "Ow!", Luka says as she is awaken and hits her head on the bunk above her. The campers all then walk outside half asleep to find Chris in a fire fighter outfit. Chris: "Welcome campers to a exciting new day and a exciting new challenge". Everyone: "*groan*" Gohan Confessional: "You would think a rich tv show host like Chris would have something better to do instead of waking teenager up at 7 am every morning". "But suprisingly he doesn't". Miri: "What's the exciting challenge that will fatally injure us today?", Miri ask sarcastically. Chris: "For today's challenge you will take the roles of the heroes in our everyday societies". "Those who arrest criminals, those who put out fires, and those who do a little bit of some life threatening things". Zane & 9k: "*gulp*" Chris: "So get ready for these series of challenges, hehe". Lova Confessional: "Honestly, the things Chris make us do are stupid and always put us in the face of danger". "But I'm willing to do anything to outlast these losers". "I'm in it-" Blala Confessional: "To win it". The campers are brought to a obstacle course outside the camp grounds that mark the start of their first challenge. Chris: "For your first challenge you will take the role of of one our everday heroes, the policeman". Azusa: "Awesome, my dad's a cop". "This should be easy, he's taught me everything he knows". Chris: "That's great Azusa, but unfortunately you won't be volunteering for today's challenge". "Soooo, Tre will play for Juicy Lasagna and Gohan will play for Stinky Alfredo". "Your task is to catch the their by running threw the obstacle course and catch him before he crosses the finish line", Chris says as Chef waves at the campers in a thief costume, wearing a ski mask. "First person to catch and cuff him gives his team a point". "Oh yeah and put these on", Chris says throwing them police uniforms. Gohan: "You want me to slow down for you?", Gohan says mocking Tre. Tre: "Hmph", Tre says as he does a series of backflips in the air. "I think I can handle it", he smirks. Gohan Confessional: "What....the hell?" Chris: "On your mark....", Chris says as the campers get ready. "Get set....GO!", he says as he shoots a starting gun and a bird falls from the air. "That's gonna leave some angry phonecalls". Tre and Gohan then race threw the tires as Chef stays ahead. They then reach a wall they have to climb. Gohan: "Oh great". Tre: "Need me to slow down for you?", Tre ask now mocking Gohan as he gets over the wall in a flash. Gohan: "Or I could just do this", Gohan says walking around the wall. Chris: "What can I say, the dude's smart", Chris says to the camera. Gohan and Tre are then neck and neck tailing behind Chef as they then climb monkey bars over a pit of electric eels. Chris: "I thought the eels would make a nice touch", Chris says smiling. Gohan then gets ahead but falls and is electrocuted but climbs out the pit quickly. Juicy Lasagna: "Go Tre!" Gohan : "Screw this", Gohan says as he trips Tre who comes up from behind him and throws a rock at Chef's head to cause him to fall down. Gohan then cuffs Chef to win the first part of the challenge for his team. Chris: "And Stinky Alfredo pick up a point". Stinky Alfredo: "Yea!" Chris: "While everyone prepares for the next challenge, I'll be at my mansion", Chris says getting in his hot rod car. "Got it as a gift from the producers, hehe peace", he says driving off. la Confessional: "Seeing that my alliance needs allies, Gohan could be of use again". Blala: "So Gohan how about you join the alliance again", Blala says. Gohan: "After what you did to Amy, you wish", Gohan says walking past Blala. Blala: "Grrr". Lova: "Don't worry, we don't need him", Lova says. "We do however need to use the allies already given to us". "It's time to get Rebekah and Gogeta back into the alliance", Lova says as Blala makes a evil grin. ~At the dining hall~ 9k: "Man, best challenge ever!", 9k says as he along with everyone else enjoy donuts. Luka: "This is the first non crappy meal we've had here in 10 weeks". Gohan: "Who knew being on the right side of the law had it's perks". Meanwhile, Blala attempts to bring Gogeta back into the alliance. Blala: "So are you in?" Gogeta: "Fat chance, last time I was aligned with you I almost became a snack for a tyrannosaurus rex". Blala: "It was instinct". Gogeta: "I'm not joining your crappy alliance again". Blala: "Listen here you little puke, I'm the reason you've even made it this far in the first place". "You better watch your tone and rethink your decision before I send you packing to the Boat of Losers!", Blala says furiously. Lova then grabs his arm and brings takes him away from Gogeta to talk to him. Lova: "Calm down, we can find someone else". "I know one teammate that will definantly join", Lova says with a ethusiastic tone. Blala: "Who is it?", he ask. Lova: "Cailee, she's a goody two shoes and will do anything to brighten up someone's day". Blala: "Fine, you work on her and I'll try to get Cailee back into the alliance". Chris intercom: "Attention campers, it's time for your second part of your challenge, so come to the campgrounds". ~At the campgrounds~ Azusa: "Tre I'm sorry about the last challenge, but maybe I can make it up to you", she says cuddling with Tre. Tre: "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!", Tre yells. "Azusa there is no future between you and me". Azusa: "Wierd, because I see a bright future ahead", she says as she licks Tre's ear. Tre Confessional: "*Throwing up*" Chris: "Welcome to your next challenge campers, where you will take the roles of fire fighters". "Your task is to put out these out houses that are on fire". Blala: "Using hoes?" 9k: "HA!" Chris: "No, using buckets", Chris smiles as he lifts two buckets up. "Race to the beach using these carts and retrieve water to bring it back and try to put out the fire". "First player to put out their out house first scores a point". "And those players will be...hmmmm...Luka and Miri". "Oh and put these on", he says throwing them fire fighter uniforms". Luka: "Where do you get these uniforms?" Chris: "I have a discount at a Halloween shop". "Now on your mark...get set...GO!", Chris says blowing a airhorn as Luka and Miri take off in their carts". Lova: "Hey Cailee", Lova says walking up to her. Cailee: "Heya", she responds and smiles. Lova: "I need your help with something", she says. Cailee: "What is it?", she ask. Lova: "Ya see, I have a little alliance I want to start, and I could use your help to get to the final two together". Cailee: "Really?", she brightly ask. Lova: "Yep so-" Cailee: "I'm in!", she quickly says. Lova: "Good", Lova says as she walks away. Tre overhears Lova and Cailee's conversation and walks over to Cailee. Tre: "I don't think you should trust Lova", Tre says. Cailee: "What do you mean?", she ask. Zane: "We feel as if Lova had something to do with Cool Gogeta's elimination last week". Cailee: "*gasp*" Zane: "Don't trust Lova". Tre: "And whatever you do, don't mention this to her". Meanwhile, Blala attempts to get Rebekah back into his alliance. Blala: "So are you in?" Rebekah: "I dunno". Blala: "What do you mean you don't know?" Rebekah: "Stuff happened". Blala: "Look I know you're quiet, but can you please use a full sentence". Rebekah: "Maybe". Blala: "What the heck are you trying to say?!" Meanwhile Miri and Luka come racing back for the fourth time as Miri takes the lead and throws her bucket of water on the remaining flames to get a point for her team. Chris: "And that's a point for Juicy Lasagna". Juicy Lasagna: "Yes!" Chris: "Now it's time for the final and most dangerous challenge yet". 9k: "Say what now?" Chris: "Ya see, there are also those who work in extreme situations". "And that is the bomb squad". "You will take the roles of these group of heroes and defuse a pair of bombs that will be delivered to this location shortly". "And you better hurry, because as soon as they're delivered, they are on". Luka: "ARE YOU INSANE!" Chris: "Lil bit". "Anyway, three campers for each team will attempt to defuse the bombs". "It will be Blala, Rebekah, and 9k for Stinky Alfredo, and Cailee, Lova, and Zane for Juicy Lasagna". "But first lunch break", Chris says as he walks away and drops his phone. Blala: "Hmmm". "Blala then takes Chris's phone and goes to change the dropoff location of the bombs". Blala: "All I thought was to do something so terrible, that Chris will automatically eliminate someone, and that someone being Rebekah". "I'll eliminate Gogeta and Gohan later, but for now they'll learn not to cross me". The campers then get back a hour later as Chris prepares to start the challenge. Lova: "This is frightening", Lova says. Zane: "You said it", Zane says. "Oh wait, not suppose to talk to you", he says as he quickly puts his hand over his mouth. Lova: "And why is that?", she ask. Zane: "I-uhhhhh". Lova: "Zane I'm your friend, you can tell me anything". Zane: "Well uh..Tre said that you couldn't be trusted". Lova: "Oh did he now?" "That's wierd since he told me last week that they were planning to boot you off next time". Zane: "W-what!?" Lova: "How do you think Gogeta got the boot last week?" Zane: "I-I don't believe you". Lova: "You don't have to". "Just face that Tre calls all the shots on this team, and is manipulating you", she says walking away. Zane Confessional: "Is it true?" "Is Tre only pretending to be my friend to maipulate me?" "I don't know who to trust". Chris: "That's strange, they haven't been delivered yet". ~15 minutes later~ Chris: "WHERE THE HECK ARE THEY!", Chris yells as he attempts to look for his phone. "You know what this is?" "Poor service I tell you, and-" "Where is my phone?". Chef: "Here call it", Chef says as he gives Chris his phone to call his. A ringing is then heard inside the cabins, as Chris goes in to find his phone under Rebekah's pillow. Chris: "Rebekah, why do you have my phone?", Chris ask. Rebekah: "Huh?" Chris then calls the dropoff as they tell him the dropoff location was changed. Chris: "What!?" Blala: "Here comes the boom", Blala says to himself as a large explosion is heard after. Chef: "What was that!?" Everyone then rushes to the scene of the explosion to see that Chris's mansion is now history. Chris: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" ~Later~ Lova sits on the steps of her cabin talking to Blala as Zane walks up to them. Zane: "I thought about what you said, and I think that Tre isn't telling the truth, or you". Lova: "Believe what you want, but if I were you I would vote off the person who gave Tre the idea of giving you the boot". Zane: "And that person is?" Lova then starts whispering in Zane's ear. Zane: "*gasp!*" Zane: "Is anybody trustworthy?". "*sigh*" "I now know what I must do". Chris intercom: "Every camper please, GET YOUR BUTTS TO THE BONDFIRE NOW!" ~ At the bondfire~ Chris: "Due to today's events, I have decided that one player will not be going home". Everyone: "Yes!" Chris: "My mansion was lost because someone changed the dropoff location of the bombs". "And since I can't prove that Rebekah did it, I have to enforce punishment somehow". "One of you will not be going home tonight..because two of you are". Everyone: "*GASP*!" Chris: "The bottom two will walk the Dock of Shame, Ride the Boat of Losers, and GET THE HECK OUTTA HERE!", Chris says angrily. "Now all of you go vote for two people". Zane Confessional: "I gotta eliminate this person to stay in the game". Lova Confessional: "Tre definantly has my vote, and so does Rebekah". Blala Confessional: "Now this is what I call killing two birds with one stone". "Sayanara Rebekah and Gogeta". Tre Confessional: "Goodbye Lova and Blala". Chris: "First marshmallow goes to....Gohan", Chris says throwing to him. "Miri, 9k, Luka, and Azusa are safe too". "Zane and Lova are safe too". "Gogeta and Blala are safe for tonight as well". "And now we are down to the bottom three, Tre, Cailee, and Rebekah". "The final marshmallow goes to...." Suspense feels the air as Chris gets ready to save someone, and send two people home. Chris: "Tre" Cailee: "W-what?" Blala then walks up to both of them as Cailee and Rebekah are carried to the Dock of Shame. Blala: "That'll teach you to cross me". "Got anything to say Rebekah?" "Cat got your tongue?" Rebekah: "No...actually yes". "You're a caniving , backstabbing, mean,little, jerk who is a prideful egomaniac". "And I hope you get the boot as well". "Blala, you can kiss my-" Chris: "Still a PG show!", Chris yells cutting Rebekah off. "What will happen-aw forget it I'm too upset to close the show". "Just join us next time on Total...Drama...DBZRP!", Chris says walking away sadly. Category:Blog posts